1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical switches. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved plunger switch.
2. Description of Prior Art
Plunger switches are utilized in applications where it is desired to make or break a circuit by either pushing or pulling a button attached to a plunger assembly containing contacts that bridge a gap between terminals of the switch. One such application is in a power take-off circuit of a mower or tractor, where a clutch is engaged to transfer power to, for example, the cutting blades of the mower by pulling out a button of a plunger switch on the mower. The clutch is disengaged by pushing the button back in. In such applications, it is desired that the components of the switch be contained in a substantially sealed housing, in order to keep dirt and other contaminants from fouling the contacts of the switch.
However, the design and assembly of a switch in a substantially sealed housing is problematic. Often, there is not much room to assemble contacts, terminals and other switch components within the housing. Thus, many of the switch components must be assembled outside of the housing, and inserted into the housing in a pre-assembled state.
Additionally, since an operator can exert considerable pulling force on such a button, the plunger assembly must be fairly robust. Otherwise, the operator could pull the button or plunger assembly out of the switch, or break the plunger assembly, destroying the switch. Failure of the plunger assembly under excessive force has been a problem of prior art plunger switches.
Thus, there is a need for an improved plunger switch that overcomes these and other problems of the prior art.